Son of a Fox
by xXCrimsonxLordXx
Summary: Kyu, the protective and loving older brother and his sweet gentle sister Kizume, have managed to find themselves within the realm of Naruto. With questions a plenty and very few answers being given. The two must discover just what they are doing in this strangely familiar land. If there is one thing that others should learn however. It is that Foxes are not to be messed with.


Son of a Fox (Rewrite)

By: Midnight Ember

Let me tell you going through a rip in dimensions isn't pleasant in the slightest, and the same goes for leaving especially when you're parallel with the ground. Now because I was extremely disoriented when we crashed I didn't hear the loud boom or see the environment, I simply crashed back first into the cold hard animated ground. My sister on the other hand managed to land on my chest instead so she got off a bit better.  
For a while all I could hear was a ringing noise and feel the weight of my sister on my chest. Finally when my orientation began to return I began to make out my surroundings. We appeared to be in a crater that sloped down to the center that was at least two feet deep. Woodland surrounded us on all sides and farther off to my left I could make out a mountain of some kind with four faces on it. I blinked owlishly a few times before a wide grin plastered itself onto my face. I poked my sister's forehead and she scrunched up her nose before snuggling into my chest getting a chuckle from myself. Grabbing her shoulder I gently shook her getting a grunt before her hazel eyes opened and met mine. For a minute she just stared at me as her eyes generally widened in concern before she finally managed to speak.  
"Crimson," she stated.  
Confused I was about to ask her what she meant when something on my head perked up at a nearby sound getting my attention. Turning my head I didn't notice my sisters look turn from concern to curiosity as the noise intensified. Gently removing my sister from my chest so she was sitting down next to me I stood up and scanned the trees at the edge of the crater. Only the smallest glimpses of movement could be seen all around us until they stopped altogether.  
"Kizume get on my back," I growled keeping my senses open.  
Without a sound she got on my back and in the next second we were off speeding through the forest heading for the mountain. As I sped across the ground I could hear the slight shift of movement all around us meaning we were surrounded. 'Great going you idiot they've got you surrounded and are practically herding you right to Konoha' I chided myself.  
Shaking my head to clear it I attempted to break left only for a couple of Kunai to throw me back on track. Cursing to myself I stopped dead in my tracks and the enemy's movement continued for barely a millisecond before it all stopped again. Emotions drifted through the air but fear and hate stood highest among them. Kizume shivered on my back nervously as the tension in the air built. Glancing around I finally decided to be the first to speak.  
"What do you want?"  
After a few moments a ninja wearing a cat mask appeared in front of us, "We are to take you to Konoha to be interrogated. As for the girl she'll be taken to the Hokage." he supplied. I didn't trust him but it was all we had available to us unless if I wanted to risk my sisters well being.  
Nodding I turned towards my sister, "Kizume I want you to listen to them I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can," I soothed.  
She had slight tears in her eyes as she nodded and slid off my back and onto the ground. Anbu immediately moved in one sweeping her off her feet and into his arms while I was handcuffed and blindfolded. I was hefted up before being placed on someone's shoulder like a sack of potato's before we were carried off and away towards Konoha.

I had somehow managed to sleep even with the Anbu's shoulder digging into my stomach. So I woke up behind bars with chakra cuffs tightly secured on my wrists and ankles. Grumbling to myself I stood up and did a once over of myself. I was wearing black shinobi pants that led to my shinobi sandals. A white t-shirt was covered by a black jacket that had a Fox head on the back and the Kanji for fox was placed over my heart. Satisfied with the outfit I tightened my fingerless gloves and felt claws extend at the tips much to my confusion. The movement of something in the corner of my vision caught my interest, turning my head I found a black fox tail that ended in a white tip. A door groaned as it was opened a little ways down as something atop my head twitched. Sweeping a hand through my hair I discovered two triangular structures similar to cat's ears, but considering how I had a fox tail I could only figure that the ears were the same. Sitting down against the wall I waited patiently for anything to happen before I died of boredom.  
I didn't have to wait very long because soon enough a tall man wearing a large trench coat accompanied by two chunin came to see me.  
Staying quiet I waited patiently as they unlocked the door and then the chains holding me securely in the cell. When I made no move to get up I got a scowl from the trench coat wearing ninja. Chuckling I slowly got up and stared into his eyes.  
"If I find out that something happened to Kizume I can guarantee that Konoha will be ashes underneath me," I growled making the two chunin somewhat unnerved. I saw a slight smirk appear on the trench coat guys face.  
He gestured for me to follow him which I did with no hesitation. It slowly dawned on me that I was being led deeper into the prison till we reached a room where I was sat down on a chair and strapped in. Breathing deeply through my nose I forced myself to stay calm as the two chunin left only to be replaced by a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He approached me before doing a series of handsigns and mumbling something incoherent. I felt something invade my mind much to my confusion. I hid all the information I knew that could change the future as well as the stuff from the other dimension deep into my head and put as many barriers around it as i could. He frowned slightly but continued his dig around my head only to real back as a seal on my forehead appeared. White hot pain seared through my head as my pupils dilated. I bit my lip holding back a scream as another wave passed through me. My ears folded back while my tail was wrapped tightly around my waist. eyes squeezed tight I finally let loose a scream of pain it echoing around the room. The ninja wearing the trenchcoat and his headband like a bandana entered his eye locked on the seal on my forehead.  
Cursing he approached me before slugging me upside the jaw and with a loud crack my body and mind went into the calming darkness.

Kizume's POV  
I sat in the Hokage's office listening as he explained some things to me, but I was only half listening still worried about the wellbeing of my brother who had given himself up for me. The hokage noticing my unease sighed and rubbed his temples before giving me a grandfatherly smile.  
"You're worried about your brother aren't you?' he asked concern in his gaze. I glanced down at my hand fumbling with my fingers before nodding quietly. "There is no need to worry about him we just need to check his mental stability. After that you two will be reunited and as we agreed shall be allowed to stay in Konoha," the Hokage said.  
A small smile appeared on my face as I nodded in thanks, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Kyu's POV  
As the world slowly began to come back to me the first thing I realized was that I had a pounding headache. Memories I never knew I had now existed as well as a few new skills. Although there were still plenty of gaps in between like for instance I couldn't remember my parents or my origins. My memory if even correct proved to be rather time consuming going through all the new little tidbits of information. I discovered a few techniques that I'd have to try later as well as some unnerving information. Apparently my human form was only a disguise, what my real one looked like though I had no clue but I was going to try and find out later. For now it was the waiting game in my little cell. So with nothing better to do to pass the time I promptly fell into a light doze.  
When I later woke it was to the clanking of the lock on my door being unlocked. Glancing up my eyes softened at the sight of my sister rushing past the Anbu and latching herself onto me. Wrapping my arms around her I nuzzled her neck getting a giggle from her. Chuckling to myself I let her pet my ears and tail in her excitement to see me. The clearing of a throat ruined the moment as the Anbu approached me a key visible in his grasp.  
"The Hokage has given the okay for you to be released," he murmured before unlocking my handcuffs and disappearing from view.  
I slowly stood up and rubbed my aching wrists. With a sigh I picked up my sister bridal style and began to walk out of the cell. With some directions from Kizume we made it to the Hokage's office in no time.

Setting my sister on her feet I straightened out my clothes and breathed in deeply before knocking on the door. The sound of rustling papers and hushed whispers could barely be heard through the door. Which was surprising because I expected for the walls and doors to be sound proofed so no business could be heard to those outside of the office.

"Come in," the Hokage's voice yelled out reaching my ears.

Opening the door I stepped inside my sister right behind me, "Sorry if we disturbed anything important but I thought it would be wise to meet with the Kage of the village who permitted my release."

My gaze flicked over to the blond haired man who had entered my mind earlier today and then to the trench coat clad man that was standing on the opposite side of the Hokage. Guess the Hokage was in the middle of a debrief from these two about me.

"You didn't interrupt anything to important Kyu," the Hokage replied a slight smile on his face.

"How did you-"

"I told him." Kizume blurted nervously.

My gaze flicked to hers and I gave her a reassuring look only for the Hokage to speak up.

"I had asked her about your identities as we couldn't find anything on either of you."

"Understandable," was my reply as I let my thoughts reorganize themselves. "So then what's next?"

The Hokage looked to the two jounin in the room and gave a nod allowing the two to leave. They both left quickly leaving only the three, not including Anbu, of us in the room.

"Next we should work out the living arrangements."

I gave a nod and moved over to the Hokage's desk where I quickly sat Kizume by my side.

"I could arrange for one of my ninja to house you but I'm going to assume that you would prefer your privacy?" A nod in reply. "Then that leaves us with giving you an apartment as well as a way to support yourselves."

He quickly began to go through his papers diligently and quickly before eventually stopping at one a thoughtful frown on his face.

"I have an apartment that could work but...the only issue is that it's in need of some work."

I looked down at my sister who was cuddled against my side her eyes meeting mine as she gave a little nod, "I can make it work."

The Hokage looked up surprised, "Are you sure?"

I gave a reassuring smile, "The fact that you're letting us two strangers stay in your village is enough for me."

The Kage seemed to stare deep into me eyes before he to gave a smile, "Very well then. I shall make the arrangements for it to be placed under your name, but now we must move on to the matter of income."

I gave a grimace as my hand ran through my hair, "Shinobi?"

His gaze moved to Kizume and then back to myself as if to warn me, "If that is what you believe would work well enough."

"If it means that Kizume can live her life comfortably then so be it."

The Hokage's gaze hardened a bit before he gave a nod, "I will need to have your skills tested and based on how you perform you will be assigned a ranking."

I nodded in acceptance, "Understood Hokage-sama."

"Just remain here while I work out your files and pull some strings."

Moving I plopped myself on the conveniently placed couch and quickly found my sister curled up against me. A smile graced my lips as she fell asleep against me to the sound of shuffling papers and the scratching of a pen. It was almost serene how peaceful it all seemed...or it was until distant swearing alerted me to someone making their way towards the Hokage's office. A heavy glare courtesy of myself was narrowed at the door and the person who stood just behind it.

The door was kicked in and a kunoichi was revealed to be the perpetrator. My sister shot awake at the loud bang and quickly clung to me. I held her to my chest tightly as a growl rumbled in my chest.

"Hokage-sama I brought some papers that Ibiki and Inoichi forgot to give you." Her tone was irritated and the distinct smell of snakes and dango wafted off of her in waves.

"Who do you think you are?" I growled out as I got to my feet with my sister placed between myself and her.

My tail was lashing behind me angrily as she finally noticed the two of us with a bored expression.

"What's with the twerps?" she asked agitated.

The Hokage gave a sigh of exasperation, "Calm yourself Anko they are simply some children in need of help."

Anko's gaze locked onto mine as if in challenge, "Eh they don't seem so tough anyways."

I prepared to prove her wrong but Kizume's arms had snaked around me as she pressed herself closer to my side. No matter how much I wanted to deck Anko...it wouldn't be worth the possible harm to my sister.

The Hokage looked between the two of us with a calculating eye before tipping his hat to hide his face, "I wouldn't be so sure Anko. While Kizume isn't planning on taking up the shinobi path her brother is quite different." My amusement must have been quite visible as Anko was beginning to look irritated. "As a matter of fact… I'm in need of someone to test Kyu's skill level before I attempt to place him within our shinobi ranks."

Anko seemed to stare at him for a moment before a bloodthirsty grin crossed her face, "Consider him tested then Hokage-Sama. I've got this."

She turned to face me once more a determined glint in her sharp eyes, "C'mon Gaki follow me and try to stay close."

I turned away from her to my sister who was looking up at me in worry, "It'll be okay Kizume. I'm just gonna go with Anko-san for some testing and then I'll be back before you know it alright?"

She nodded and gave a big grin, "Be careful Onii-chan…"

I nodded and cast my gaze to the Hokage who gave a polite nod in my direction.

Finally my gaze returned to Anko who was standing impatiently next to the door, "Don't make me wait all day Gaki."

I strolled up beside her as she began to navigate her way through the Hokage Tower. Soon enough we found ourselves leaping across the rooftops of Konoha with Anko in lead. The sounds of village life could be heard from our positions above streets of the village. Anko was quiet which was strange because she had seemed pretty open earlier, but looks can be pretty deceiving.

Anko had finally led us to our destination which appeared to be surrounded by a very large fence.

Anko turned to face me her gaze catching mine as a large grin stretched across her face, "Welcome to Training Ground 44 also known as… The Forest of Death."

I turned towards said Forest and simply raised a brow, "Doesn't look very deadly or dead for that matter."

Anko's grin grew wider, "Oh you'll see how it gets its name here in a moment kid."

She approached one of the gates and with a burst of Chakra unlocked it. It creaked open ominously allowing me to see deeper into the Forest ahead of me.

"I'll give you a five minute head start… but after that you're all mine."

Nodding I leapt into the Forest and began to make my way deeper inside. Hopefully I could find a convenient ambush point to use. The ticking clock in the back of my head was not helping my situation.

…

Anko POV

This kid was interesting that was for sure. He wasn't normal and his chakra reserves themselves were massive to the point that he might as well have been a jinchuriki. The ears and tail were most likely part of a bloodline but it was hard to tell. She hadn't been able to learn much about him on their way over here but she knew that this fight was going to be interesting. Oh look his five minutes were up...and the fun was about to begin.

…

Kyu POV

This was nerve racking to say the least. The five minute period had ended barely two minutes ago and nothing had happened yet. I was half expecting for Anko to attack me the moment my head start was up… but that hadn't happened.

There was no sign of her or anything for that matter. The sound of a branch snapping in the distance suddenly reached my ears. Turning towards the noise I scanned my surroundings but once more nothing was there.

My ears swiveled as the wind was disturbed behind me. Rolling left allowed for me to somewhat avoid the kunai that had been thrown. I had backed myself into a corner from the very beginning. I was turning in circles trying to even spot this crazy ninja but she wasn't letting herself be spotted. Leaping up the twin pair of snakes that surely would have loved to eat me were avoided. The kick aimed at my back however was not and I swiftly met the bark of a tree. Pushing my body away allowed me to dodge the next barrage of kunai and shuriken. Landing on the branch of a nearby tree I grimaced as Anko once more hid herself. Her insane cackling rang in my ears as I attempted to find her. Her cackling was cut off as her body was suddenly flung into the clearing and after it came a copy of me. Running through hand signs quickly I took aim and fired. Multiple blazing balls of silver fire left my mouth and blitzed towards their target. A moment before impact and Anko was replaced with a log that was quickly scorched. The clone leapt up to join me and we quickly began to survey the area. Tense silence met us as we searched for the target. The clone behind me suddenly tensed only to burst into silver flames a moment later.

"Fire clones huh? Never seen those before."

I growled and threw a kunai towards the source of the voice while keeping my senses open. Anko knew what she was doing that I could agree on any day but her lax attitude was beginning to rile me up quite a bit. Anger never boded well for me as my reactions tended to be on the explosive side.

A chakra flare and barely a moment later another pair of snakes was sent in my direction. Countering those with a quick fire jutsu I immediately swept a kick backwards catching Anko in her side. She flew sideways towards a tree only to adjust so she would hit the tree feet first. A flurry of kunai and shuriken were sent in her direction and nimbly dodged.

A flurry of hand signs and a flare of flames later four Fire clones stood beside me. They immediately moved forwards to engage Anko while I began to run through a longer much more complex series of hand signs. Inhaling deeply I planted my feet firmly before blowing out a massive cone of light blue fire that quickly began to consume anything it could reach. The jutsu had been finished just in time as Anko had dispatched the last Fire Clone. A couple moments passed by before the fire abruptly died leaving scorched land in its place. Anything the silver flames had touched was now undoubtedly dead or going to take a long time to recover. There was a lack of a very psychotic kunoichi however.

Dropping down to the forest floor I continued to scan the surrounding area,"You can come out Anko-san… we both know that you dodged that."

An eerie silence met my comment making me begin to doubt my judgement. Only for a hand to land on my shoulder as a kunai was placed at my throat.

"Well done Gaki. I don't know many ninja who can scorch that much of an area without seriously draining themselves." The kunai remained at my throat as Anko continued talking. "I hope you know that it's going to take a while for this area to be fixed right?"

"Not necessarily my problem at the moment now is it?"

Anko gave me an appraising look, "No I don't suppose it is Gaki...I don't suppose it is."

Silence settled over the two of us as we marveled at my handy work. That technique most likely scarred this area for a very long time. I had expected it to be powerful based on my implanted memories but that… that had been unexpected.

"Welp we better get back to Lord Hokage alright kid?" With that the Kunai was removed and placed back into Anko's Kunai holster.

Anko began to walk away and I turned to follow her only to notice that part of her hair was scorched and one of her legs had a mild looking burn on the back.

"Are you sure you're alright Anko-san? That burn doesn't look to pleasant."

Anko stumbled slightly only to right herself mere moments later, "I'll be fine Gaki I've had worse."

Hesitation filled my being as I stared at the burn mark adorning the back of her leg. Shaking off my hesitation I moved to follow her and quickly caught up with her.

"So… what's your favorite food?"

Her gaze turned to me as she stared at me in surprise, "Dango… why you asking?"

I shrugged, "Gotta pay you back for that nasty burn mark somehow. The worst you gave me was a couple scratch marks and maybe some bruising."

Anko's gaze suddenly turned fiery as she opened her mouth for a retort, "Now you listen here Gaki I don't want your pity so take it and shove it back down your throat."

Surprise flitted across my face before it settled into a determined look, "Are you really going to pass up a whole free box of Dango?"

Anko's face reddened a bit more, "I don't like being pitied."

"Then think of it as a thank you for testing me," I argued back.

Anko went to reply once more but her mouth quickly snapped shut as she simply nodded.

We continued on our way back towards the Hokage tower in silence.

…

Sarutobi stared at his crystal ball in contemplation. He and young Kizume had watched the fight between Kyu and Anko. The amount of power and skill Kyu was showing at such a young age surprised him. Kizume had been tense during the entire fight and he could see the worry she openly expressed for her brother. Looking into the ball once more he watched as the two began to get closer to the tower. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to be the one to break the little ones heart if it came down to it.

…

Anko POV

She was willing to admit that the kid was powerful and that he had potential, but he was still going to need some training to make up for his flaws. He had strength especially with those flames of his but he would need to cover his weaker aspects. His speed was good and so were his reflexes but his strength needed some work. His chakra stores were fine but his control while it worked would need some refinement as well. Overall he had a good start but he would need sharpening.

Her gaze drifted over to him as they continued walking through the village. Some the of the villagers were giving him frightened and very confused looks as well. If there was anything she was sure of it was that he was going to end up like her. With few true friends and possible even fewer people he would trust. The thoughts made her anger well up and she let it simmer for a bit before releasing it with a sigh. If he made it through all that hate and fear however… he would grow to be a very strong individual and an even stronger shinobi.

…

Kyu POV

We had finally arrived back at the Hokage tower much to my relief. The villagers had started to unnerve me with those looks. I hadn't expected to see such looks aimed in my direction…but I guess it was understandable. No one really knew me or if they could trust me for that matter. I would let it go for now and hopefully given time those looks would vanish. However if those looks were eventually aimed at Kizume… I would not falter in correcting them.

Locking up those thoughts I let Anko lead the way into the Hokage's office. Hopefully he had shown himself well enough to get by Anko's standards.

Kyu was quickly met with an armful of little sister as she clung to him, "It's good to see you too little sister."

I could see the Hokage giving a sad smile in our direction before he turned back to Anko, "What is your opinion of him Anko?"

Anko snapped into a more serious persona, "Hokage-sama I believe he has potential, however he needs some training in areas where he lacks. He has plenty of Chakra but his control needs refinement. His speed and reflexes are good but he lacks physical strength. Overall I would say that given some time and the correct training he could become a powerful shinobi."

The Hokage appraised both Anko and myself for a moment before nodding, "Very well then. Kyu as of today you are hereby a Konoha shinobi of Genin ranking. A team or sensei shall be assigned to you soon enough."

The Hokage took a moment before looking towards Anko, "Anko it has come to my attention that you lack a student and you are the only shinobi who's seen what Kyu is capable of, and so I would like to assign you as his sensei for the time being."

Anko's right eye twitched as she gave a slight glare before sighing and waving it off, "I suppose I could train the Gaki. I don't have much else to do besides some work for Ibiki in T and I."

The Hokage gave a smile, "That is good to hear Anko."

Meanwhile my sister had gotten onto my back and fallen asleep her nose and face burrowed into my neck, "Not to interrupt the moment but I believe it would be best to find a place to sleep. Kizume is already out and I believe it would be best to rest after my battle with Anko-sensei."

The two nodded in agreement, "Would you mind housing the two of them for the night Anko? I haven't managed to get a place for them to live yet."

Anko stared at the two of us before her eyes landed on little Kizume who was resting peacefully, "Sure thing Hokage-sama…sure thing."

Her gaze became clouded for a moment before it hardened in resolve, "Come on kid let's get going. The sun is setting and I have a full shift at T and I to take care of tomorrow."

I nodded before following after her making sure my movements were swift and gentle so as not to wake my passenger.

…

Anko's place was nice and surprisingly comfortable. It was also a tad bit to large for a single person to be living here. Made the place seem lonely and empty. None the less I put Kizume to bed in the guest room and quickly took my place on the couch where I would be sleeping for the night, and sleep I would…

…

They were mere murmurs…mere whispers in my ears as I slept.

" _We love you."_

" _Don't give into your hatred."_

" _Forgive us for our decision."_

" _Always remember that where there is light...there is shadow."_

And other such random phrases that I felt I should remember but clearly didn't. It was all so confusing for me even more so when a warm feeling spread throughout my chest at the sound of the voices. It was as if my very soul knew it could trust them...but I myself was unsure of if I could trust them. In the end I felt like my emotions were a tornado raging inside of myself. Constantly testing my resolve as well as my control. I persevered however and continued to strengthen my resolve even as it was weathered away again. The cycle continued for the rest of the night.

…

Cracking open an eye I quickly discovered that it was already day time and that morning light was peering in through the windows. A sigh escaped my lips as I got myself up and began to prepare breakfast. It was purely out of habit due to so many years taking care of little Kizume. Since it was still morning I hadn't managed to fully pull myself together and that was what allowed the Kunoichi of the house to catch me, or I suppose it's more like she caught the breakfast.

*CLANG*

"Ow! What the hell Gaki!?" Yelled out a distressed Anko as she nursed her face. "You don't just whack someone with a frying pan!"

A sheepish smile was all I could give as I went back to making breakfast, "Well you should know not to sneak up behind someone in the morning."

"Why YOU-" Anko started only for the light patter of feet to interrupt her.

"Aniki?" Kizume asked.

My gaze flicked to where her voice originated from to find her hair all messed up and one of her hands rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

"What is it Kizume?"

"Why is Kaa-san yelling?"

I blanched slightly while Anko froze in place, "Anko-san just snuck up on me."

She blinked sleepily a few times before nodding, "Okay. When is breakfast going to be ready?"

Looking back to the eggs I was in the middle of making I gave a frown. They had burnt a bit during my distraction, "Just a bit longer okay? Why don't you go wash up real quick."

Kizume gave a small nod before walking off towards the bathroom. Anko and I stood in silence until the sound of a bathroom door closing reached our ears. Not even a few seconds later and Anko's face was in mine.

"What the hell was that?"

I frowned and closed my eyes allowing myself to review the memory before I answered her, "I believe she thinks that you are adopting us."

Anko froze once more before she slumped walked towards the couch and immediately flopped over the back to rest on it.

Turning back to the stove I very quickly discovered that the eggs were no longer burnt...they were however very much on fire. I calmly dumped them in the sink before getting out some more eggs.

"This is gonna be a long morning."

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Start Chapter 2**

After a very rough morning I had managed to make breakfast and have Anko find some clothes for Kizume while I personally just wore what I've been wearing since our arrival… I seriously need a change of clothes. That could wait for later however as Anko and I were now brainstorming how to deal with Kizume who had insistently been calling Anko Kaa-chan. It was adorable that I could agree with, but the implications… those were what troubled me the most. If Kizume truly did believe that Anko was going to be her mother then what was I to do when we finally moved into our own place?

This was very quickly becoming a stressful situation that was in need of an answer.

"Aniki! Why is Kaa-chan staring at a wall?"

And soon judging by Anko's reactions to the continued name bestowed upon her.

"She's just thinking right now Kizume."

"Oh … okay!"

Running a hand through my hair I glanced at the clock and quickly discovered that it was nearly 12.

"Hey Anko when does your shift start exactly?"

Anko stirred enough to turn towards my voice, "At 12 sharp. Why you askin' Gaki?"

I blinked before giving a grin, "Probably because you've got about five minutes to get there."

Anko shot upwards before her eyes widened and then she was off. She was out the window and shooting across rooftops nearly faster than I could track. Shrugging I turned to Kizume who was staring at the spot where Anko had been before looking to the open window.

"Aniki where did Kaa-chan go?"

"Anko-sensei had to go work so it's just gonna be the two of us for a bit."

Kizume gave a small sound of disappointment before she perked up, "Can we go to the park?"

Raising a brow I shrugged before nodding, "How'd you know there was a park anyways?"

Kizume gave a big grin, "Sarutobi-jiji told me about it!"

So the Hokage told her huh? Well I'm not gonna complain about if it makes her happy.

"Hold on tight and I'll get us there in a snap alright?"

A moment later Kizume was gripping me tightly as I stood and began to make my way across the rooftops of Konoha. Kizume seemed to enjoy the continuous rise and fall as I leapt higher and higher for her amusement. Her giggles rang like bells tinkling gently in my ears as we continued on our heading towards the park.

…

Anko POV

She had just barely managed to make it on time and even then Ibiki looked slightly agitated. Which wasn't much of a surprise when you're talking about the head of T and I.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you were nearly late Anko?" A rather frustrated look was on his face as he began to lead the way deeper into the complex.

"Hokage-sama assigned me a brat to train and I had to house him for the night. His younger sister didn't help matters."

Ibiki grew silent in contemplation allowing Anko to do the same. She didn't mind the two brats and it helped that they were respectful and not loud or obnoxious like she had expected. Kizume's insistence on calling her Kaa-chan however was what unnerved her the most. Anko didn't see herself as ever being a mother especially with how bad He had messed with her. She just didn't think she would be able to handle it, let alone while living as an active shinobi.

"ANKO!" Ibiki's voice thundered.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm trying to talk to you about the brat you'll be teaching."

"Well, what about him?"

"Does he have a strange Kekkai Genkai?"

Anko nearly stumbled and even when she managed to catch herself she still gave Ibiki a look of surprise, "Yeah he does...how'd you know?"

"I was part of the team responsible for his interrogation. We didn't get very far before the seal array on his forehead stalled us. Inoichi deemed it to dangerous to try again."

Anko took a moment to drink up this information before continuing the conversation, "So why was he brought in?"

"You remember that report of a large explosion not to far from the village? That was him based on what we could gather. The Anbu that managed to locate him and his sister reported that he and his younger sister were found inside the crater. He detected them not to long after and soon enough they had begun to herd him in the direction of Konoha. That's not even the end of it though. Not even a few minutes in and he had given up willingly."

Anko quickly took this information as well and began to digest it. If the Gaki had been able to detect Anbu then why hadn't he been able to detect her? She would have to question him later if she wanted an answer.

Ibiki stopped in front of one of the many interrogation rooms and turned to face her, "We'll have to put this conversation on hold. We have work to do."

…

Kyu POV

Kizume had quickly taken the playground by storm and was now enjoying herself. I just watched as she slowly but surely tuckered herself out. Soon enough she would be to tired to continue and would most likely want to go home, but until then I would just let her have fun. A smile grew across my face as I continued to supervise Kizume's activities with some of the other children, and I would have continued to do so if not for the sudden appearance of a ninja next to me. Just from out of the corner of my eye I could make out a scar across his face and over his nose. His eye were a very dark brown and his hair was easily just a few shades lighter.

"Hokage-sama requires your presence."

"It will have to wait until I get Kizume home then."

The ninja followed my gaze to the little girl who was talking animatedly with another child.

"I can watch her…if you want that is." He seemed nervous now the steel he had shown disappearing at the sight of Kizume.

After a moment's hesitation I finally answered, "That would help alot…"

"Iruka Umino," He offered while sticking out a hand.

"Kyu Kitsune and my sister is Kizume," I replied while taking his hand.

"You better get moving then Kyu I'll keep an eye on Kizume for you."

Nodding I quickly left and made my way towards the Hokage tower. Iruka seemed like a trustworthy guy for now. His openness around my sister helped with that as it showed that he was indeed somewhat experienced with kids. All I could do now is hope that things don't get out of hand.

…

My arrival was obviously expected as I was ushered up to the Hokage's office rather quickly. I made my way up to the office with a decent pace and knocked immediately upon my arrival. A couple seconds later and the Hokage's voice ushered me in. A number of jounin stood in the room looking somewhat frustrated.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Kyu nice of you to join us."

"Terribly sorry Hokage-sama but I had to ensure my sister's safety."

Some of the jounin looked a bit less angered now, "That is understandable, but we must get to more important matters and I expect you to pass this onto your sensei. Good. Now then the Chunin exams will be coming around in three months and I wish to know who all wants to nominate their genin teams."

A tall jounin with silver hair stepped forwards, "I nominate Team 7 for the Chunin exams."

A few heartbeats later and his nomination was joined by a Kunoichi with red hair as well as a jounin who was smoking. The Hokage seemed to scrutinize them for a moment before nodding.

"Very well then your teams shall be nominated for the exams but I'd rather run it by Iruka first."

The other three gave nods of agreement before the Hokage's gaze turned to me, "You are all dismissed to return to your previous activities."

I turned to leave only for a hand to land on my shoulder. Turning my head I was met with eyes almost as red as my own. They peered into my gaze as I took in the face they were a part of. Creamy white skin was outlined in dark onyx hair that was a little past shoulder length.

"Sorry to bother you but…I don't recognize you," she said offhandedly.

"Ah that's because I only arrived here yesterday with my younger sister." Remembering our current location I offered a kind smile, "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere. I'm sure that Hokage-sama has things that he must attend to."

She gave a slight blush before nodding and leading the way out with me just behind her. Her build was far from a taijutsu specialists but the way she moved obviously spoke of her experience as a kunoichi. It was always the subtler signs you had to watch out for when trying to puzzle together someone. Her chakra reserves were jounin level but not high enough for her to use a large amount of chakra over a short period of time and keep going. That narrowed things down further most likely making her a weapons specialist, which seemed doubtful, or a genjutsu user. I'd have to put my money on the latter of the two. With the way my thoughts had been flying I hadn't even realized that we had left the tower and were now jumping across the rooftops. Figures I also didn't notice the other two figures that were following us.

…

We had finally arrived at a random set of training grounds that I was unfamiliar with.

"Now that we have some privacy mind telling me your name kid?" A bright and cheerful smile came with the simple question.

I didn't like this though something was putting me on edge, "I've taken to being called Kyu Kitsune, although the last name was only a recent addition."

She gave a nod, "My names Kurenai Yuhi."

I gave a slight nod in return, "A pleasure to meet you Kurenai."

Her eyes were now looking over my form much more thoroughly as her hands came to rest behind her back, "I'll gladly say the same to you Kyu…although I have a question for you."

I raised a brow slightly as an unnerving feeling settled in my stomach, "And what might that be?"

"What is your purpose for becoming a shinobi of Konoha?" It was such a simple question, but it could get a large multitude of answers that might end up with me being skewered by kunai.

"Protection…for my sister from those who wish to harm her."

Kurenai twitched ever so slightly as her chakra began to shift, "Protection from who? Who wants to hurt her?"

"No one in particular at the time but...it's nice for her to have a place to settle down after all the moving we've constantly been doing."

"And what about you? What do you get out of this?"

I gazed towards the sky watching the clouds for a mere moment before looking back to her. She took a slight step back at the fire I now held in my eyes.

"I get to watch her grow up for just a bit longer without having to worry about her safety every moment of every day. My life means nothing if it means Kizume lives on. Every moment I breath and every second blood continues to pump in my veins…is for her."

Kurenai POV

This kid… he had honestly impressed her with his nindo or rather his ninja way. He spoke with honesty and determination that some people would have thought lost amongst shinobi. What truly impressed her though was the fire burning in his eyes. Her gaze flicked from the ears atop his head to the tail swaying behind him. The tips of them had all caught fire slightly but the coloration of the fire surprised her. Bright silver fire was ablaze atop his ears and he didn't even seem aware of them. She could still feel Kakashi and Asuma nearby waiting to see if it would become necessary to act. Her hands finally came unclasped from the hand signs she had been holding in case if she needed to launch a high level genjutsu.

Finally Kurenai gave a light smile, "Good to hear that kid."

Kyu POV

Now I'm just confused. First she's giving off the warning signs that I might be expecting another battle with another Leaf shinobi. Only to stop showing those signs mere moments later and for two other shinobi presences to reveal themselves. I just can't seem to figure out if this is an ambush or a set up!

Taking a tentative step back I glanced around warily, "Mind explaining what just happened?"

Kurenai gave a knowing smile before her chakra flared allowing her two guest's to reveal themselves.

"Kyu this is Kakashi Hatake and Asume Hiruzen. Two of my fellow Jounin that wished to find more out about you."

"They were also your security measure weren't they? I knew that something wasn't right the second we stepped into this clearing and I guarantee that if I checked there would be a good amount of traps awaiting me."

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head a bit, "Best to be prepared."

I nodded my agreement, "While it was nice to meet some fellow shinobi I really should get back to Kizume and Iruka."

Kurenai looked a bit surprised, "You know Iruka?"

"Yeah. He was the shinobi sent to alert me of the Hokage's request right?"

A couple of nods were given in response. Giving a wave I turned and left heading back towards the park where I had left Kizume with Iruka. Most of the traps I passed were lazily placed...or that's how it seemed until I recalled that the three were jounin and most likely had a plan of engagement.

…

Kurenai stared at the traps Kakashi had set in surprise. She very well knew he could do better than this...this was genin level no wait make that an academy level trap. If Kyu really had been a threat and they had led him to these it was no doubt he would have avoided them easily.

"Really Kakashi? Are you so lazy you can't even lay a trap right?" Kurenai asked with a raised brow.

Kakashi was paying enough attention to at least look a little sheepish, "Now Kurenai…"

"OH don't you 'Now Kurenai' me Kakashi."

The kunoichi was so focused on the one eyed jounin that she didn't noticed the wire her foot had stepped on. A moment later and Kurenai found herself wrapped tightly in ninja wire with a few explosive tags attached.

Kakashi gave a sigh as he brandished a kunai, "Don't move and don't flare your chakra."

This was going to be a long night.

…

Upon my arrival I found the two to be sitting on a park bench with Iruka telling her a story. Giving a small smile I leapt into the clearing and landed not far from the two. Approaching I managed to catch what Iruka was telling Kizume.

"He's a good kid but sometimes I just don't know what to do with him. I mean I can tell that he means well but sometimes…it just gets exhausting trying to control him."

Clearing my throat I gather their attention, "Having issues with a kid Iruka-san?"

Iruka gave a sigh before nodding, "Yeah."

"Need some help?" I asked taking a seat next to Kizume.

"What?" Iruka asked looking surprised.

"I'm already a trained shinobi and am just waiting for my papers to go through so I can start my probation period."

Iruka perked up a bit, "If you don't mind I would appreciate it." His gaze flicked to Kizume.

"She can pry just tag along. Kizume knows how to behave when she needs to...and besides as much as it aches I will need to start teaching her to defend herself."

Iruka looked down at her before giving a solemn nod of understanding, "Is she…"

"That's up to her. If she wants to live the Shinobi life then so be it."

Silence settled before I stood up and picked up Kizume bridal style, "I'll see you tomorrow then Iruka."

Iruka stood up and gave a wave good bye just in time for me to speed off in the direction of Anko's apartment. Kizume's arms had quickly wrapped around my neck to stable herself as we continued towards the destination.

…

Our arrival was quick and swift when you don't include Anko's slight surprise at our return.

"The hell are you two doing back here?"

Kizume perked up from my back, "Why wouldn't we be here? This is where we live…right Aniki?"

My eyes widened slightly before I gave a slightly shaky grin. Anko's eyes met mine and in that moment we seemed to come to a unanimous decision. That or I misread her gaze either way I would not make my sister cry!

"Of course little sis."

Anko's gaze seemed to promise pain for a moment but it subsided not to long after leaving only acceptance.

"Well then how about you get to work on dinner Kyu. Meanwhile Kizume and I get to know each other just a bit better."

Kizume gave a little gasp of excitement as she scrambled off of my back and out of my hold. If not for our shinobi training I guarantee that Kizume would have been a blur of energy. Sweat dropping I gave a slight nod as Anko quickly lead Kizume to her room. Rolling my eyes in exasperation my attention shifted from my little sister to the kitchen. I had a dinner for three to make and I would not fail.

…

Dinner was a success but sleeping was once more fitful. Filled to the brim with familiar sensations that I couldn't recognize for the life of me. Things weren't right in that strange dream realm and it was becoming all to troubling for my mental load. Hopefully I can keep it hidden from Kizume. I would hate to imagine what she would think of me if she found out that I was falling apart on the inside.

Nonetheless Anko was far from pleased with the fact that I already filled up a portion of my schedule without confronting her, but in the end she yielded and allowed me to help at the academy. The fact that she was eyeing me like dango while doing so did not help my nerves.

Kizume was nervous about meeting the kids who were older than her by a good couple years. I myself wasn't as worried for myself but if they so much as even looked at her wrong then there would be problem. One that I would gladly deal with if presented.

…

Iruka seemed happy upon Kizume and I's arrival and the large smile stretching across his face seemed strained.

"I need to ask you a favor."

I found myself blinking in surprise for a moment. Hadn't even been a minute yet and he was already asking for a favor from me.

"I'm listening."

Iruka shifted slightly, "I need to go track down one of my students and it would be a great help if you watched the class while I'm gone."

Peeking around Iruka I scanned the class that he was currently teaching and found myself nodding. They didn't seem so bad to watch and even if they were training to be shinobi, and the fact that I fended off Anko if only slightly gave me confidence that I could handle this.

"Go find your student, Kizume and I can handle this." I was sure to give him a confident look.

Iruka seemed instantly relieved as he gave his thanks and very quickly left. Sighing I walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hello class from this point until Iruka-sans return I shall be your instructor."

A couple of scoffs reached my ears as I felt Kizume twitch on my back.

"And my sister shall be my assistant. Isn't that right Kizume-chan?"

Kizume buried her face in my back as I felt her face flush with heat.

"I'm going to run attendance so I can match names with faces so...let's get started."

…

Iruka loved his job he really did, but sometimes the amount of stress that came with it annoyed him. The same could be said for one Naruto Uzumaki, although he loved the kid like he was of his kin chasing him down on days such as this really got under his skin. Nonetheless he would persevere and bring Naruto back to the Academy so he could continue his lessons. Hopefully things were going well with Kyu and his sister Kizume.

…

Kyu suddenly sneezed but quickly brushed it off as he continued to have the class run through the academy kata faster and faster. A couple of the kunoichi in training had already collapsed and were seemingly dying for breath, and then there was one Shikamaru Nara who was just lying on his back watching clouds. Nodding in Kizume direction she wander over to him before ever so innocently dumping a bucket of water on his head. Did he forget to mention the ice?

"This is troublesome."

…

Iruka shrugged slightly figuring they were fine as he continued his...search...for...Naruto. His search was no longer needed as said child was currently in the process of painting the Hokage faces on the side of the mountain.

"NARUTO!"

…

Kyu stared down at the tied up academy student before turning his gaze back to Iruka.

"Was tying him up really necessary?"

Iruka gave a slight huff, "Only a little."

His gaze moved to the class full of academy students and he nearly facepalmed at how half dead they looked, and the fact that Shikamaru was thoroughly soaked in water.

"What'd you do?"

Kyu gave a smirk, "Had them run through the academy Kata at an accelerating pace for about half an hour. After that I had them come back here to study for their upcoming exams."

Iruka facepalmed this time and gave a deep sigh, "What about Shikamaru? Why is he currently soaking wet?"

Kyu's smirk blew into a full blown grin, "Kizume and I thought it would be a good idea for him to _cool_ off."

Kizume giggled happily as Iruka simply nodded a couple times, "Fair enough. I can take care of things from here."

"I was running out of ideas to keep them busy anyways."

..

Class thankfully went fairly well from there on out, and so did the following days as Kyu followed the simple schedule of helping at the academy, training with Anko, and of course hanging out with Kizume. Sleep however; was slowly but surely becoming harder and harder for Kyu to find. He rarely slept and black rings had long ago begun to adorn his face. Others had shown their worry for him but he had simply brushed them off and continued on like nothing was wrong. Things hit a peak when Kyu had become slightly delirious and any grace he used to hold was lost as he became clumsy. Anko was aware of this but didn't believe it would hamper him to badly. She was proven incorrect when she nearly disarmed him, literally, during one of their training sessions. This is how Kyu found himself in the Yamanaka compound one arm thrown over Anko for support as he stumbled his way along. It had finally reached the point where Anko had to take drastic measures and decided to enlist Inoichi.

…

Inoichi stared at his newest patient as he tried desperately to stay awake on the bed he had been forced to lie on.

"Kyu," at his name the patient responded his tired and weary gaze flicking to him. "I understand if you don't want to sleep but you need to." He would try to be firm and if that didn't work he would change his approach accordingly.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

Kyu seemed to stall for a second as he stared just slightly to the left of Inoichi, "To much…"

Inoichi frowned slightly as he took note of Kyu's actions on his clipboard, "To much what? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Kyu took a deep breath as he shuddered slightly, "To much information. To many things I don't recognize…it's overwhelming."

Inoichi sat forwards remembering the seal that had appeared on Kyu's forehead during the original memory check, "Has this ever happened before?"

Kyu stared sightlessly past him before shaking his head, "No."

This was troubling news to Inoichi. It meant that the seal was leaking information that had once been locked away. A sealmaster was definitely needed for this as seals pertaining to the mind were rather fragile and more often than not dangerous.

"I see."

"No," the boy murmured ever so silently.

Inoichi barely managed to catch what was being said and had to continue to strain slightly to do so.

"You don't see. You don't see those red eyes staring so deep into your soul that you believe they could wash it all away. You don't see the silver eyes as they are filled with so much sorrow and love that it could almost make ones heart burst."

Inoichi's pen scratched away at the paper he had desperately trying to get all of this down.

"Then there are the voices. They never stop talking when I close my eyes. Always whispering in my ears and never stopping."

Inoichi's pen finally stopped its frantic scribbling as he looked back at his patient, "What do they say?"

Kyu's gaze seemed to tighten as tears threatened to spill, "To much…"

Inoichi decided to stop there else he make Kyu's situation worsen, "You just lie there for a bit okay Kyu?"

Inoichi waited until he got a nod of understanding before leaving the room to talk with Anko in regards to Kyu's mental health.

He found her rather quickly with Kizume by her side twitching nervously, "I can say that he's definitely going to need someone who specialises in seals as well as some long term therapy."

Anko gave a nod, "Any recommendations?"

Inoichi shuffled his feet for a moment, "I can take care of the therapy but as for the seal on his forehead...I would recommend a seal master."

Anko silently swore under her breath, "Meaning I need Jiraiya and only Kami knows where he is." Inoichi watched Anko as she muttered under her breath. "I'll take the kid home and make sure he doesn't strain himself while we try and work things out."

Inoichi gave a nod as he led the two of them back to his room where they found Kyu staring up at the ceiling. He looked dead like that and it honestly worried Inoichi. His skin was as pale as a sheet making him look sickly while the way he stared up at the ceiling made him seem as if any and all life had left him. A message would be sent to the Hokage containing a copy of his notes and hopefully they could get Jiraiya here to look at the kid before his sanity finally crumbled.

…

Sarutobi stared down at the message and attached files with a sense of dread. He knew that the seal on Kyu's forehead was going to cause him grief but he had ignored it. Now Kyu was paying the price with his mental and physical state. Inoichi's recommendation would be taken to heart and he would request Jiraiya to return to Konoha for an urgent matter. Hopefully he would return swiftly and not take the time to do his research. Sarutobi immediately knew that sending the report along might assist in getting Jiraiya here faster if he heard it was on the matter of a memory seal. Afterall a sealing master such as Jiraiya was well aware of the danger those could pose when not tended to.

…

Kizume stared down at her Aniki. It had been a week since his appointment with the blond haired man and he wasn't getting better. In fact Kizume was sure that he was getting worse as time went by. Anko had told her that help was on its way, but Kizume wasn't to sure anymore. Her hope had flourished at the news that they could help him...but after a few days she wasn't so sure anymore. Kyu was practically lifeless at times but at others… at others he would comfort her and tell her how much he loved her. Anko had tried to get her to leave him...but Kizume had resisted and the resulting bite mark on Anko's arm was proof enough of that.

A loud clacking suddenly reached her ears as well as an unknown man's voice. The clacking continued until it reached the door to the room she was in. A moment later the door opened revealing a tall man with snow white hair and two red lines running down from his eyes.

"So he's the one with the memory seal huh?" His gaze shifted to her and his brow furrowed slightly, "I wasn't aware he had a sister."

Kizume's hope began to flourish once more, "Are you here to help Aniki?"

Jiraiya immediately gave a silly grin, "Why yes I am."

Kizume immediately glomped the tall man and began to thank him near endlessly. It took a bit but Jiraiya eventually managed to get her off of him so he could work on the seal. Crouching down next to the pale teen Jiraiya began to survey his form. Frowning when he couldn't feel chakra gathering into any seals.

Turning to the little girl in the room he gave a disarming smile, "Why don't you go wait with Anko-san? I need some space and quiet to think."

Kizume looked hesitant to leave her brother alone with him but eventually she gave a hesitant nod and left the room.

When she had left Jiraiya gently placed his hand on Kyu's forehead and began to gently pulsate his chakra. The results were slightly surprising as Kyu's form began to blur and ripple as if it was distorted by water. Stopping the pulse of his chakra stopped the rippling of Kyu's form. Jiraiya's curiosity was now peaked as he carefully altered how much chakra he placed into the seal. After about 20 minutes of tinkering he finally got some results. A large ripple spread from Kyu's head down and soon enough what was once a human teenager was replaced by an anthropomorphic black fox. Jiraiya blinked in surprise at the change of form. His brow furrowed in thought as he made a mental note to figure out how this seal worked later. Reapplying the disguise he eventually got the seal to remain visible so he could get a look at it.

…

An hour…and he still hadn't figured out how the seal worked in its entirety. Jiraiya knew nearly every sealing matrix that existed and had even invented a few himself. This seal however was proving absolutely mind boggling. The only thing he had managed to figure out was that the memory leak was courtesy of a mind walk cracking the seal. The only way for him to fix it would be if he got a Yamanaka to actually go inside find the crack and seal it up. Then there was the illusion part of the seal and while it wasn't the first time Jiraiya had dealt with such a thing the difference between those and this was huge. Not to mention the scale and space the seal took up were minimal at best and yet it still performed perfectly and without any flaws.

With a sigh Jiraiya got up and left the room to have Anko go and get Inoichi if she could. Upon arriving in the living room however Jiraiya was slightly surprised to see Kizume playing with one of Anko's snakes. Anko was watching the pair with a mix of surprise and thoughtfulness. Clearing his throat got her attention enough for her to cock her head. Her gaze however didn't leave Kizume and the rather large snake.

"I need Inoichi here before I can continue."

Anko gave a grunt as she got up and made her way over to Kizume and the snake. She whispered something to the two of them. Jiraiya however wasn't interested and had pulled out some scrolls he kept on his person and began to redraw the seal on Kyu's forehead.

…

Barely ten minutes had passed before Anko's return with Inoichi and the two were slightly surprised to see Jiraiya reading a book to Kizume. Luckily it wasn't one of his perverted novels rather...it was his original novel The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja. Anko cleared her throat getting his attention. His gaze turned towards them as he bookmarked the page and handed the book to Kizume who was staring at it in wonder.

A grin split across his face, "Nice to see you Inoichi."

Said shinobi gave a smile, "You as well Jiraiya-sama."

"I need your help Inoichi. I've found the issue with the kids seal but I'm going to need you to patch it from the inside."

Inoichi nodded as he followed Jiraiya to Kyu's room where said teen was sleeping. A frown appeared on Inoichi's face as he took in Kyu's condition.

"Was he like this earlier?"

Jiraiya gave a solemn nod as he crouched down and began to tap into the seal, "I'm weakening the defenses of the seal enough for you to slip in fix it and get back out."

Inoichi nodded as he performed the handsigns for his family jutsu, "I'm ready when you are."

Jiraiya took a few more seconds as he tweaked with the seal and upon the defenses weakening gave a sharp nod, and with that...Inoichi dove into Kyu's mind.

…

Inoichi was surprised by the condition of Kyu's mind with all the issues he had been showing. It was surprisingly organized and well kept and the seal was right in the center of it all. The seal was much larger within Kyu's mind than it was outside of it, and lying behind the seal was a seemingly never ending darkness. The issue with the seal was obvious once Inoichi finally focused on it. A crack ran through a small portion of the seal itself. That wouldn't take much to repair and it should hopefully be fast enough he could get out before the seal detected him.

The job was quick even if Inoichi wasn't a sealing genius. It helped that Jiraiya had told him what to look for and how to fix it, and that's exactly what he did. Soon enough the seal was back in one piece and Inoichi was making his leave, or at least he was attempting to leave. Something was keeping him tethered however. Inoichi soon discovered just what that thing was as a pair of large slitted silver eyes revealed themselves within the darkness past the seal. They rose up towering higher and higher above him before seeming to finally stop. Their height nearly reached the Kyuubi's from what Inoichi could still recall from that night years ago.

"I thank you...mindwalker."

Inoichi was shocked into speechlessness but quickly attempted to reply only to find himself back in his own body once more.

…

Kyu gave a startled gasp as the seal on his forehead flared for a moment only to dim mere seconds later. Slowly he sat up clutching his head tightly with one hand as he listened for even the slightest sign of those voices. After a few minutes of hearing nothing Kyu let out the breath of air he had been holding for nearly to long. His gaze flitted around the room and soon landed on Jiraiya and Inoichi who were both talking quietly about something.

Clearing his throat got their attention fairly quickly, "If you two don't mind would you care to explain just why the hell that shit was happening?"

…

An awkward silence had settled into Anko's living room where everyone had gathered. Kizumi was settled in Kyus lap on the ground while Jiraiya and Anko were seated on the couch across from them. Kizume was curled against her older brothers chest while he gently pet her head. Inoichi had already left to report to the Hokage leaving the small group of four left in Anko's apartment. Jiraiya looked nervous as he watched Kyu closely.

"Kyu...I want to ask you. What all seals are you aware about that are on you?"

Kyu's brow furrowed deeply, "The only one I know about is the one that you and Inoichi fixed."

Jiraiya looked much more nervous now, "So you aren't aware of the second seal that is interlaced with the first then?"

If his brow could furrow any further Kyu's brows would be near chin level by now.

Jiraiya gave a sigh before standing up, "Anko help me close up the place so no one can see in here. We're gonna want the privacy."

Anko seemed to debate whether or not to help the Sannin with his request only to shrug and help him cover the windows. While Anko finished doing that Jiraiya pulled out a sealing array and placed it against a wall where it was stuck with his chakra. The room glowed a light blue for a brief moment only to fade away just as quickly as it appeared.

Jiraiya crouched in front of him and gently removed the snoozing Kizume before handing her off to Anko. Anko quickly found Kizume snuggled against her a fond smile on the young child's lips. Jiraiya then placed the palm of his hand against Kyu's forehead. A pulse of chakra caused the hidden seal on Kyu's forehead to reveal itself. A second pulse caused Kyu's form to flicker while a final third pulse revealed the true being under the illusion.

"Holy shi-!"

Anko's sentence was unfinished as Kizume awoke and noticed the difference in her older brother, "Onii-chan?"

Kyu meanwhile was staring down at his body in silent shock and disbelief. Slowly he got up and stumbled over to the bathroom. The door slowly closed allowing for silence to settle over the room before a loud crack was heard. Jiraiya began to make his way towards the door only to be stalled by Anko.

"Don't bother...he just needs to let it all out."

The three occupants of the room stared at the bathroom door as they awaited Kyu's return. It wouldn't take long however as Kyu came stumbling out one of his hands had matted fur that was covered in blood, and his wet eyes stared back at them in confusion and fear.

"What am I?"

Kizume who was staring at Kyu was the only one to notice as his shadow seemed to ripple as a figure slowly rose out of it. Her eyes quickly met with the two slitted silver eyes that were watching her with interest.

"I can answer that," the wispy shadow spoke.

Anko and Jiraiya were immediately armed and ready for a fight as they stared at the strange shadow. Kizume was nudged back behind the two of them as the shadow elegantly began to ensnare Kyu.

"You are my child and the son of two very powerful beings."

Kyu very quickly found himself standing ramrod straight as the extension of his shadow continued to form.

"I am your mother and am commonly called the Mistress of Shadows. Of course you could always just call me mother."

"Onii-san?"

The shadows head turned turned Kizume and seemed to stare deep into her very being.

"And who might this little one be? Definitely not mine...hmm I suppose you must have adopted her then," slowly but surely a part of her shadow extended out towards Kizume.

Anko put her full body in front of the small child as her maternal instincts kicked in.

Kyu felt a surge of protectiveness fill his being, "Don't you dare touch her!"

A rumbling growl filled the room as the shadows head whipped back towards his steely gaze. Anko and Jiraiya shared a look as they felt shivers jolt down their spines. That very growl was similar to one that had been heard years ago during the Kyuubi attack.

The shadow seemed to jar in surprise at the venom in his tone and upon realizing his thought process seemed to sadden, "I can't believe you'd think so low of me as to hurt a child."

Kyu didn't relent and continued to simply growl at her, "So that's how it is huh? You're as bad as your father when it comes to your temper."

A sigh escaped the shadow as they released their hold on Kyu, "I suppose I'll be going now. Take care of yourself while I'm gone and try not to expose yourself to much."

No reply was given as Kyu watched his self proclaimed mother shrink in on herself a bit as if in anguish before she finally allowed her form to be reabsorbed into his shadow.

The growling stopped shortly after and silence settled over the room as everyone seemed to enter a contemplative silence.

Jiraiya was the first to speak, "Anyone else up for some sake?"

Anko was quick to agree and allowed the sannin to leave for the drink. Meanwhile she had a moody teen to watch over, and that didn't include his worried younger sister. The fact that said moody teen was currently in a fit of rage over his recent parental discovery didn't help. While she could understand his reaction it wasn't the kind of reaction a trained shinobi should have, and while it wasn't expected that they'd be able to shut off their emotions. It was expected that they learned control and how to use it. Kyu didn't seem to be taking those lessons to heart however and that was resulting in his breakdown. Anko made a mental note to run Kyu through the mental exercises again. One time wasn't enough apparently and now she had an even bigger to do list. It primarily consisted of getting Kyu back up to par after nearly a month of inactivity within which his skills would have begun to dwindle resulting in a lower standard than he had set before.

A sudden cry of "Onii-san!" brought her thoughts to a crashing halt. The previous events had left her feeling high strung resulting in her immediate reaction. She had run to the source of Kizume's voice before she even realized it, and thankfully what she found was simply a resisting Kyu. Kizume was attempting to help her brother bandage his bleeding hand. The key word was attempting as right now it was merely a misshapen ball of cloth. Anko could only sigh at the waste of bandages and with the practice of a well versed shinobi she corrected and tightened the bandage. Anko was surprised to find that Kyus fur was surprisingly soft as well as fluffy. Kizume was already pressed tightly against his chest as they cuddled together on her guest bed. She couldn't help but feel her heart ache slightly at the sight of the two. She knew that she gave off the appearance of a hardened and psychotic Kunoichi, but that was only a disguise used to fool others as well as herself. She didn't want to be seen as soft and part of that complex came with her experiences from dealing with Orochimaru. The snake bastard had wedged it into her head that any sign of weakness was unacceptable. Anko breathed in deeply as she attempted to clear her head of her thoughts and move on.

"I'm back!"

Anko turned towards the sound to see Jiraiya walk down the hallway a decent sized case full of sake in his grasp. A grin stretched across her face as she stared at the case. Tonight was gonna get interesting.

…

Later that night a slightly buzzed Kyu had already put Kizume to bed and was currently hanging out with Jiraiya and Anko. Both of the two older shinobi had obviously had just a little to much of the good stuff and Kyu was the one who had to cut them off. Thankfully Anko was just a bit too drunk to correctly channel her chakra but the kunai was a different story. Kyu now had a nick in one of his ears from the sharpened edge of Anko's kunai. He would get back at her later, but for now he just wanted to sleep.

…

Barely a week had passed since Kyu's true form had been revealed and although he had found enjoyment in his true form he preferred his human skin. It drew less attention and would allow for him to blend in easier. Especially now that The Chunin exams were going to be kicking full swing, and Anko being the insane sensei that she is decided Kyu would be able to tackle them. After she got him caught up to his previous level that is. Kyu was going to be in for a rough month to try and prepare himself for the exams. Anko's insistence about training both of his forms didn't help as it implied that she wanted him to make use of his true form. That thought always brought worry to him as he feared what the response of Konoha would be. While the Hokage didn't particularly seem to mind who knows what the council would say. He had thought of voicing his worries to Anko but that idea had quickly been shot down in favor of focusing on his training.

…

Kyu sat patiently in the first exam room waiting patiently for it to start. He was honestly surprised that the Hokage had agreed to let him enter when he had no actual teammates. He wasn't willing to voice his question however as he'd rather not look a gift horse in the mouth.


End file.
